baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Spells (Baldur's Gate II)
Spells which can be cast by Gorion's Ward and select party members are categorized into two spellbooks: the Wizard & Priest spellbook with nine different schools of magic. The Wizard spellbook has nine levels of spells and the Priest spellbook has seven levels of spells available. Intelligence of the wizard and the Wisdom of a priest determine which spell levels are available to the individual. Many spells can only be categorized into only one spellbook, but there are some exceptions and these are at different spell levels or the same level available in the different spellbooks. To cast spells, wizards and priests use spell slots, which can be filled with a memorized spell of a specific level and can only be used once. Spell's assigned to slots are restored after resting in inns, dungeons, or outside in the wilderness. Schools of magic There are the nine different schools of magic: *''Alteration'' – this school has its focus on spells that alter physical properties of some creature, thing, or condition in many different ways. Transmuters are specialists of this school. *''Abjuration'' – this school focuses on many spells that may protect or offer resistance from all kinds of magical or physical abilities, create physical or magical barriers, enable the banishment of creatures to another plane of existence and spells that alter some status effects. Abjurers are specialists of this school. *''Conjuration / Summoning'' – this school focuses on the conjuration of items, creatures not related to the undead, or calling forth energies to serve the caster. It also enables a caster to send creatures to other places, either over long distances or even to a whole different plane. Conjurers are specialists of this school. *''Divination'' – this school focuses on identifying items of magical nature, finding hidden things, predicting the future, foiling deceptive spells or learning long forgotten secrets. Diviners are specialists of this school. *''Enchantment / Charm'' – this school is focused on the manipulation of the mind of any creature. Enchanters are specialists of this school. *''Evocation / Invocation'' – this school has its focus around spells that manipulate energy or tap into unseen sources of power in order to produce a desired end. Invokers are specialists of this school. *''Illusion / Phantasm'' – this school focuses on spells that alter appearance or deceive the senses or minds of others. Illusionist are specialists of this school. *''Necromancy'' – this school focuses on manipulating the power of life and death. Spells of this school can heal their target, drain life from the victim to the caster and allow for the summoning of undead minions. Necromancers are specialists of this school. *''Wild Magic'' – this school is based on unpredictable and powerful magic. This school came into existance as a byproduct of the Time of Troubleshttp://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Time_of_Troubles in 1358 DR. Mages who are specialised in this school are called Wild Mages and every time they cast a spell, an undesired effect may happen. Therefore use this with caution. This school has no school of opposition, compared to the other schools. This school was added by the expansion pack: Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Users of the wizard spellbook Wizards spells can be used by mages, sorcerers, specialist mages, wild mages from class level 1. bards gain the ability to cast wizard spells when reaching level 2. This spellbook has many spells that inflict magical damage, negative status effects, spells that raise the amount of protection for the caster, conjure creatures, etc. It has a more offensive character, with a lot of supportive spells as well. Those who can use this spellbook cannot heal poison or wounds, however, they are able to remove curses from allies. Users of the priest spellbook Priest spells can be used by clerics and druids from level 1. Rangers can use this spellbook from level 8, while paladins can use this spellbook when reaching class level 9. The only class with full access to all priest spells is the multi-class cleric / ranger. The spellbook has many spells that can be used to heal wounds of allies, cure status effects, boost armor class, summon magical weapons, increase resistance to evil, magic and elements, inflict negative status effects, etc. It has supportive and offensive spells, but more of the former. List of spells (Baldur's Gate II) The spells in this table are alphabetically ordered. This list contains only the spells from the game without the expansion pack. The list of spells from the expansion pack follows this table. 113 spells are from Baldur's Gate. Click here to see the list of spells in Baldur's Gate. Note: The some of the summaries provided below in the effects column for each spell have been updated to reflect how the spell works in the Enhanced Edition. Legend: ^ : Spell is a special ability to some classes. + : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game (Reputation of 10 or higher). ~ : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game (Reputation of 9 or lower). Numbers may be replaced by spell icons as soon they are uploaded. Try to describe the effect of the spell in maximum seven lines of text within the table, details can be added to the page of the spell itself. List of spells (Throne of Bhaal) With the Throne of Bhaal expansion pack, some new spells have been added. Some these spells are only available to certain classes when picking an ability. This are the level 10 spells for wizards and the quest spells for priests. External links Spells (Baldur's Gate 2) Spells (Baldur's Gate 2)